


Stairs

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explicit Language and Mature Thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Language and Mature Thoughts.

"Bloody fucking stairs."

Professor Holmes span around to look at me, he's waiting for the dumb stairs too - tapping his foot. Everyone knows that if Holmes taps his foot there is gonna be trouble.

"Language, Lestrade."

"Sorry Sir." I said. He isn't too bad looking, is Holmes. Long nose which holds glasses, brown hair and cool blue eyes that looking into you either felt blessed or horrified.

As he is, he's a nice fantasy of shagging against the desk, but that's about it. He used to be a lot larger, when I was in my first year, and a fuck ton more grumpy.

No one ever forgot a homework in Holmes' lessons.

He's now switched feet, hips cocked to the right (and towards me) and chewing his pink lower lip. I think this is the first time he will be late to his own lesson. He's really strict about punctuality, I mean he has calmed down since my second year, but yeah, still strict.

Of course, he isn't mean - nah, leave that shit to Professor Green, nasty bastard. Nah, he's a big bear really. All scary until he's calmed down, and then he's like a marshmallow - not that you should tell him, I heard that he once hexed a kid for calling him "Sweetie", and then hung him upside down from the ceiling of the fourth floor corridor by his ankles.  
Then again, that could be a rumour.

Ah, finally! What, could the stairs get any pissing slower? What, was the dumb castle trying to make him fail?   
Holmes waits for me to ascend the staircase before he follows, reaching the level I need before -

"Lestrade?" Says Holmes, posh voice hitting me like a arrow.

"Yessir?" 

"Enjoy your lessons."

"Thank you sir. You too." He gives his small smile, and it always makes you feel like you've achieved something, before he carries on to the next floor, long legs swathed in black robes.

Yeah, he's a Sweetie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah these are just gunna be Estimated 100 word drabbles - Mystrade Hogwarts AU is what I breath.
> 
> As such, I am very wheezy, so I am gonna rectify this by blasting the entire tag filled with this bull shit.
> 
> (I'll tag if there's explicit language or sex and shit in the top notes so you don't have a heart attack or something)


End file.
